


How are you NOT Dating?

by NozomiMizore



Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates, TsukkiYama Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are in college and share an apartment, both trying to hide their real feelings from one another. Of course, they act domestic, Yachi makes assumptions, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have a heart to heart.For TsukkiYama week 2020, Day 2 roommates/domestic.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891534
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	How are you NOT Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure how I feel about this one, but it's fine!

Yamaguchi woke up to sunlight filtering in through the window of his bedroom and hitting him right in the face. He always thought he should move the bed so the sunlight would stop waking him up, but he always forgot. He then felt the arm that circled his waist, and his body felt very warm. Turning ever so slightly, Yamaguchi looked at Tsukki. Tsukki slept so peacefully, free of any irritation or worry. It made Yamaguchi really happy.

The two were now in college and decided to share an apartment together. The two weren't officially dating, but Yamaguchi thought they sure acted like it. He really did want to date Tsukki, to call him his, but he didn't even know how to approach the subject. He didn't know what Tsukki would think or how he'd react. How do you tell your best friend 'hey, I know we act like we're dating, but are we dating?' Yamaguchi cringed at the thought.

The arm around his waist tightened a bit as Tsukki woke up. Yamaguchi smiled as he watched Tsukki slowly open his eyes, clearly trying to adjust to the light. Whatever it was they had now, Yamaguchi loved it. He wanted it to stay this way. He also, however, wanted more. Watching Tsukki wake up in the morning was amazing, but he wanted to kiss him and call him 'Kei' and have Tsukki kiss him back.

"You okay, Yamaguchi?" Tsukki's question pulled Yamaguchi out of his quickly spiraling thoughts.

"Ah, yeah, I'm great Tsukki," Yamaguchi mumbled. "Just thinking."

Tsukki hummed in response. "Hopefully not about something bad."

Tsukki used his free hand to play with a strand of Yamaguchi's hair. It was so soft, so domestic, Yamaguchi thought he would die right then and there. Yamaguchi wanted this forever, wanted more forever. He didn't want Tsukki to graduate college and forget him or to meet some pretty girl who was better than Yamaguchi. The thought of ever giving up this domesticity with Tsukki made him sad. He knew he had to do something.

That something, however, had to wait, as it was already a bit late in the morning. "It's fine Tsukki. We gotta get up now, though. Yachi is meeting us for lunch, remember?"

Tsukki grunted as he stretched and sat up. "Is she coming over here? What should we make?"

Yamaguchi sat up and rested his back on the headboard, shoulders against Tsukishima's. "Yeah, she's coming over. Why don't we just make some curry? It's easy and I know you like it."  
Tsukki smiled. "Sounds great. I'll have to see if we have the ingredients." At this, Tsukishima got up and left Yamaguchi sitting in the bed alone.

Here they were, two best friends, sharing an apartment. Also a bed. They were just friends, right? They sat in bed and talked about what to make for lunch. It felt like they were a married couple, honestly. Yamaguchi needs to talk to Tsukki about his feelings before everything gets out of hand. Sighing, Yamaguchi stepped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

************

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sort of danced around each other as they cooked in the kitchen, Yachi thought. She had come over right before the two started cooking and was currently sat at the kitchen table, watching the two cook. It was like they knew exactly what the other would be doing. It was cute, honestly. Yachi hoped she could find a partner like that for herself one day.

"Yaachan, do you want it to be spicy or not? You should say something before Tsukki adds too much spice." Yachi shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of her previous thoughts. It was rude to think of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as a couple when they hadn't actually told her anything.

"You can just make it mild," Yachi replied. Were Tsukishima and Yamaguchi together? They had to be, right? As far as Yachi knew, the apartment only had one bed. Maybe she should ask them. Couldn't hurt. Totally.

Yachi placed with her fingers in her lap, trying to gain the courage to just ask them. She was 99% sure they were dating. They had to be. Taking a deep breath, Yachi feigned confidence. "Hey, are you guys dating? You really act like it, but never said anything, so I wasn't sure..." by the end, Yachi's words were slurred and barely audible. She was freaking out, just a little (a lot).  
Yachi watched as by the millisecond Yamaguchi's face turned every shade of red beneath the sun. His face probably rivaled the temperature of the sun, too. Yamaguchi was trying to sputter out some form of response, but could barely make a coherent sound, so Yachi turned her attention to Tsukishima. He was, as Yachi assumed, completely stoic.

"Yamaguchi and I aren't dating." That was all Tsukishima said. A single sentence. Yachi looked over at Yamaguchi, who looked both dead and like he was about to cry. Tsukishima saw this too and immediately looked concerned. Yachi felt like there was something up, something she wasn't aware of. How were they not dating?

Tsukishima was trying to talk to a worked up Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi wasn't having any of it, and Yachi was trying not to freak out. How did her question cause all this? Grabbing her bag and rising from the table, she tried to speak up but found herself too nervous to. Playing with her small ponytail, she got in between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Listen, I don't know what's up with you guys, but I'm sorry. Work out," she gestured in between them, "whatever this is, and let me know when you do. I'll come over then."  
Yachi resolutely turned around and left the apartment. What did she do?

************

Tsukishima was really not having a good time. Yamaguchi was freaking out over Tsukishima saying they weren't dating. Tsukishima was lost as to why Yamaguchi was freaking out but felt awful at having made him upset. He knew Yamaguchi couldn't like him that; Tsukishima was such a jerk most of the time. Yamaguchi would probably be disgusted at the thought of dating Tsukishima. That must be why he was so distraught. Did the thought of dating Tsukishima make Yamaguchi that upset?

Here's the thing: Tsukishima has loved Yamaguchi since forever. He can't remember a time, since after they first met at least, that he didn't feel some kind of intense emotion for Yamaguchi. Their current arrangement was something that Tsukishima wasn't necessarily proud of. It felt like he was taking advantage of Yamaguchi's obliviousness to Tsukishima's true feelings. Living together, sleeping together, acting like some long-term couple. It was all that Tsukishima wanted, but he couldn't voice it. He knew as soon as college ended, Yamaguchi would get a nice job and a nice wife and meet Tsukishima whenever he had free time. Tsukishima didn't want that.

"Yamaguchi, does Yachi even suggesting the idea of us dating upset you that much?" Tsukishima's eyebrows were knitted together in concern.

Yamaguchi's eyes went wide. "No, not at all. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me after Yachi said that..." Yamaguchi trailed off at the end, hand going to play with the hem of his shirt.  
Tsukishima was shocked by this. Was Yamaguchi really that worried about what Tsukishima would think? "Yam- no- Tadashi. I want everything to do with you." Tsukishima looked Yamaguchi earnestly into his eyes and tried to convey everything he felt.

Yamaguchi gasped. He looked like he was about to cry but from happiness this time. He frantically grabbed Tsukishima's hands. "Tsukki...that makes me really happy. I wanna do everything with you too!"

Tsukishima smiled and brought one of Yamaguchi's hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it, barely grazing his hand. "Was that okay?" In response, Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima's face with his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Tsukishima felt like he was floating. Kissing Yamaguchi was better than he ever thought possible. The two pulled away minutes later, breathless.

"Tsukki. Do you really want this? Are you only doing it because Yachi said something?" Yamaguchi's voiced was laced with concern.

"Yamaguchi, I have liked you for so, so long. I've wanted something like this forever. I was worried you'd think it was weird and gross. You deserve someone much better than me, after all," Tsukishima stated. He looked sheepishly down, worried Yamaguchi would reject him, even after everything that happened.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi punctuated this with a playful hit to Tsukishima's chest. "I've liked you for sooooooo long too! I was worried living with you like this would make you find out. Looks like that doesn't matter though!" Yamaguchi's giddiness was contagious and Tsukishima broke out into a grin.

Tsukishima let out a light chuckle before putting a hand in Yamaguchi's hair, running his fingers through it. It was so smooth and soft. Tsukishima loved it. "I must admit that Yachi's assumptions weren't so far from the truth, were they? If we both liked each other for so long it seems obvious we'd be like a long-term couple." Tsukishima wore a soft smile as Yamaguchi turned bright red.

"I know! But now I get to REALLY call you my boyfriend!" Yamaguchi brought his arms around Tsukishima's neck and peppered his face with kisses. Tsukishima was in heaven, he decided. He didn't deserve this. Getting to call Yamaguchi his boyfriend was something he never thought possible. In his elation, he buried his head in Yamaguchi's hair and grinned.

************

Yachi came over for dinner that night, both boys thanked her extensively, and Yachi wore a smug look of pride the whole time. It was great.


End file.
